Anka
Anka is Danzo's top Arrancar. known for matching Danzo's power and rumored to be able to pass it. While he is loyal to Danzo he does question his plans and sanity behind his back, and is more than willing to betray him if he strays from his promised path. Appearence Anka is a tall lender yet well built Arrancar his face is handsome with his black mask fragments on the right side of his face just below his right eye going all the way down to his right shoulder. It is unknown what kind of Hollow he was but many beleive he was a powerful Vasto Lorde. His attire consists of a long white coat with a black fur lined collar and cuffs. under that he wear a black leather looking vest with black trousers and black leather boots. His hair is silver and reaches his waist. Personality Anka's most defining feature is his calm and relaxed attitude, even in combat he is relaxed as if he doesn't really care he's fighting. However this is also his more terrifiying feature even when angry he retains a calm expression even smiling at his soon to be victim while he releases his spiritual pressure. He is also very loyal to his master but is willing to betray them if they stray from his promises too much. He is also respectful to his opponants always showing a degree of honor to them and never attacks when their down (he does however taunt them to stand back up). He does have a rivalry with Takeo "The White Demon" Ichinari, When ever they meet they chat casually for afew minutes then they start to fight. History Plot Equipment Power Seal: Anka has a power seal on the back of his neck, this seal allows him to control his spiritual pwoer better. Without it his power goes out of control to the sudden release. This release can be deadly not only to himself but everyone within a 20 miles radius. Powers & Abilities Immense Spritual Pressure: Anka's spiritual power is unheard of, it is so powerful he has actually seal some away to give his opponants a fair chance in a fight. When he does release it it can destroy large areas from one pulse. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Anka's skill with a blade is immense his style mainly consists of one handed yet powerful strikes. As his Resurrección is a constant release his sword is potentually very heavy hence the power behind his strikes. Enhanced Strength: '''Anka's strength is also impressive, while not being the strongest of all Espada under Danzo's command he is near the top. Able to send enemies flying with a single punch or kick at full power. '''Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: '''Like his strength Anka can move at high speed without Sonido and catch attacks without look alot of the time. '''Enhanced Agility: '''Anka is also able to dodge attacks with considerable ease. He can also avoid attacks with the slightest movement. '''Immense Durability: '''Due to his power Anka's durability is immense able to keep fighting when fatally wounded, similar to some legendary warriors of both Arrancar and Shinigami origins he can keep fighting up until the point his dies. '''Enhanced Regeneration: '''Anka also has the power to regrow or reattach limbs if they are severed, while he can't do this with his head he has been seen reattaching his arm after it was cut off during a sparring amtch with Danzo. '''Master Hand to Hand combatant: Anka's ability with unarmed combat is incredible he can strike with such speed and accuracy his opponant can hardly react. His main method of fighting invovles palm strikes and kicks, he does use other methods of attacks including some dirty methods such as groin strikes and head-butts. Sonido Master: Anka's Sonido skill are amazing able to vanish and reappear within seconds the makes his prefered hit and run tactics very hard to counter. Master Strategist and Tactician: '''Being the commanding Espada over Danzo's army he is normally put in charge of creating tactics when Danzo orders an attack, he plans for every problem and counter-attack and makes sure the best arrancar go into the battle first. '''Black Flame Generation & Manipulation: A unique power of Anka's which he apparently retained from his years as a hollow. Anka can manipulate the fur cuffs of his jacket and turn them into flames using them as shields or ranged attacks. This flames apparently are made from the tornment of his life as a hollow. Cero: Anka can use Cero like every other Arrancar, his is different however. Anka can manipulate the Cero with great effort to go around corners or split into multiple beams. Pesquisa (探査回路 (ペスキス), Pesukisa; Spanish for "Inquiry", Japanese for "Probe Circuit") is an Arrancar's ability to detect, sense and gauge the amount of Reiatsu in his or her vicinity. Anka rarely uses it as he feels it ruins the surprise of his opponant's abilities. Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. Resurrección Gran Bestia desgarrante (涙偉大な獣), Gran Bestia desgarrante; Spanish for "Great Tearing beast", Japanese for "Great Ripping beast" ) Is Anka's Resurrección it is a constant release taking the form of a chainsaw + sword combonation it has a standard sword edge on either side of it's chainsaw teeth with a motor at the base acting as it's guard the hilt is long and wrapped in bandages which has a trigger at the top allowing him to use the Revving ability granted by the blade. To activate the chainsaw Anka pulls on a chain in the motor-guard. Resurrección special ability: Being a constant release Gran Bestia's special abilities are always ready to use. It's special abilities are simple yet effective as it is aimed at Melee combat and is supplimented with afew ranged attacks :*'Revving:' Using this ability allows Anka to increase the speed the chainsaw teeth move at for as long as he hold downs the trigger. :*'Bestia del colmillo:' This is a basic techinque that allows Anka to shoot a series of sharp fang like energy constructs from the blade, which cut through his opponant(s). Anka however has no control over the number fired so he can fire anything from 10 to thousands in one blast depending on the amount of spiritual pressure he focuses. This move is handy when he needs to remove a group of enemies standing in his way or he wants to create an openning. :**'Bestia Colmillo ciclón: '''This is a more advanced version of Bestia del Colmillo. To use this technique Anka spins Gran bestia around is head and uses Bestia del Colmillo sending a whirlwind of razor sharp spiritual fangs flying in every direction. Anyone standing within the reach of his arm and blade is safe from the attack making this an effective protective manuever. The attack can be maintained for aslong as Anka can spin his weapon around. *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa''' (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), resurekushion segunda etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level"): Anka's Second release doesn't change is blade but does change his appearence his off-hand arm gains a form fitting armor that also covers his body except his face. Apparently the armor is what he looked like when he was a hollow. Resurrección: Segunda Etapa special ability: 'The only ability of this form is the ehancement of Anka's abilities plus afew new abilities. *'Overwhelming Spiritual Pressure: When in this form Anka's powerful spiritual pressure is increased causing those near to feel as if someone of considerable weight is sitting on their chest. When released the pulse causes a crater in the ground he stands apon with only the small area is feet are to remain untouched. *'Enhance Physical Abilities:' In this form Anka's physical abilities are increased to immense levels. This allows him to hit harder and move faster. *'Enhanced Bestia Del Colmillo:' When in this form this attacks becomes alot more dangerous each of the fangs grow in size and explode on impact. **'Enhanced Bestia Colmillo ciclón:' When using this variation the cyclone it causes creates an actual cyclone pulling any enemies close by into the attack. *'Cero Oscuras' (黒虚閃 (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero," Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"): Anka can use this variation of Cero like his regular cero, either sending it around corners or splitting it into multiple beams. *'High-Speed Regeneration' (超速再生, Chōsoku Saisei; lit. "Ultra-Fast Regeneration") is a supplementary ability possessed by many Hollows, as well as some Shinigami that have undergone Hollowfication. Anka's already high regernation powers are increased to be almost instant, making it very difficult to make a lasting injury on Anka. Relationships Trivia *The colour of his mask fragment changed after he became an arrancar...no-one knows why or if it made him stronger. He has stated he doesn't care. *Is based alittle on Ulquiorra Cifer in power levels. Quotes References Navigation Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Under Construction Category:Arrancar Category:Male Category:Espada Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villians Category:Main Characters